half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Klow
Archived talk: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 Unregistered user vandalism I've never actually reported someone on this site so I'm just going to you. Unregistered user 124.82.10.17 vandalized the Arlene article, putting "LOL"s in a section. A different user undid his vandalism. His LOL's can be seen here. Erickos 07:24, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Re: Boxing Zombies It didn't seem particularly relevant to the topic. I'll try to avoid "random edits", sorry. --Bramblepath 18:38, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :It's relevant to the evolution to the evolution of the HL2 Zombie, and the map is an interesting easter egg from the WC mappack. Any good pre-release Zombie screenshot is worthwhile. Klow 19:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Need help? I can help you create the DMC weapons articles. (PS : I'M BETTER THAN BEFORE). B-MAN 17:30, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :Darkman would rather have them in a list in the DMC article. Feel free to refer to him! Klow 00:39, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Reuploading Not that I wish to offense you, but why do you re-upload most of my screenshots? B-MAN 13:34, January 19, 2010 (UTC) :Such as? When I reupload a screenshot, it's mostly to provide a better quality version. Klow 14:00, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Are some Barney lines voiced by a different actor in the leak? My pal keeps saying that there are some Barney lines in the leak that were voiced by other actor than Mike Shapiro. He says that you told him about the case sometime ago in a steam chat. He also send me some sound files that sound obviously like Shapiro. I don't beleive that any other actor was ever considered. Could you please confirm/deny? Also if there really are some sound files voiced by another actor in the depths of the leak, could you tell which ones? :Please sign your comments and/or register, I don't talk to anonymous robots. I don't think there's another voice actor for Barney in the leak files, but that doesn't mean it's not true. I haven't listened to every single sound file. Klow 10:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Valve game wikis Pls add w:c:ricochet:Ricochet Wiki to Valve game wikis on sidebar. Also, your are going to 60000 edits! SiPlus 13:23, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :Damn, it's time to stop. HD Battery Again, my message. Why did you deleted HD battery screenshot? The skin is made by Valve! SiPlus 13:28, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea what you are talking about?... Klow 15:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) :: Deleted image of high definition battery texture from Half-Life SDK. http://half-life.wikia.com/index.php?title=Battery&oldid=102451 SiPlus 12:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::I remember now. This is just because you disrespected the image policy. You were even blocked a week for that. Klow 12:46, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's Valve's skin. It's not disrespecting image policy. Or all images on this wiki disrespecting image policy. SiPlus 13:34, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::It was not the image itself, it's related to the information template that was missing. Klow 13:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::: Ok. I will add information about HD skin, but I will not upload images. SiPlus 14:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You can add images, just respect the policy. Klow 14:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Thumper Congrats for your 60,000th edit! This is the huge coding of the thumper I found in the SDK. There is no sign of the large version in this coding. // Copyright © 1996-2005, Valve Corporation, All rights reserved. // // // Purpose: 'weapon' what lets the player controll the rollerbuddy. // // $Revision: $ // $NoKeywords: $ // // #include "cbase.h" #include "basehlcombatweapon.h" #include "NPCevent.h" #include "basecombatcharacter.h" #include "AI_BaseNPC.h" #include "player.h" #include "entitylist.h" #include "ndebugoverlay.h" #include "soundent.h" #include "engine/IEngineSound.h" #include "rotorwash.h" // memdbgon must be the last include file in a .cpp file!!! #include "tier0/memdbgon.h" ConVar thumpFrequency( "thumpfrequency", "2" ); ConVar thumpRadius( "thumpradius", "512" ); // // class CPortableThumper : public CBaseAnimating { DECLARE_CLASS( CPortableThumper, CBaseAnimating ); private: void ThumpThink( void ); void ThumperUse( CBaseEntity *pActivator, CBaseEntity *pCaller, USE_TYPE useType, float value ); void Precache( void ); void Spawn( void ); int ObjectCaps( void ) { return FCAP_IMPULSE_USE; } DECLARE_DATADESC(); }; LINK_ENTITY_TO_CLASS( portable_thumper, CPortableThumper ); void CPortableThumper::Precache( void ) { PrecacheModel( "models/fire_equipment/w_firehydrant.mdl" ); } ...too much code, see old edits... : It's portable thumper from Half-Life 2 Beta. There is no portable thumper in Half-Life 2 Retail. Stationery thumper uses other code. SiPlus 19:51, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Again The leak weapons coding is in the SDK, if you're interested, also there is no article about the sterilizer, there is an unused Barney sound talking about them. (I'm talking the device seen right in the begining of the chapter before surface tension.B-MAN 14:32, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :Sterilizer? What's that?... Klow 14:43, January 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Sterilizer? Do you mean Stampeder? Stampeder is available only on concept art. SiPlus 19:53, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :::"Sterilizer" is also the name the Combine use for their Sentry Gun. But B-MAN is talking about a device for the HL1 era, and the Stampeder is a creature from the HL2 era. I checked Questionable Ethics, and I see what you mean, B-MAN. So if you are sure for the name, feel free to create an article. It's true that some BM tech devices still need more detailed articles about them... Klow 21:37, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Wha? Ok. So, you removed a comment on my talk page, and I thought for a second you are going to remove my rollback rights because I haven't been in for a while. Good to see it's not the case. I have however had to take some time off. I barely got time for the Thief wiki, and when I returned, I found myself in the crosshairs of a flame attack. I bit back, and we both were demoted form administrators. You cannot read it from here. Or here. Or this, either. Big changes may be happening for me soon that will pull my attention, so you will have to forgive me. But, I really hope that it does. Lets just say I have test for two crime fighting organizations coming up next week. Big McLargeHuge 20:33, January 24, 2010 (UTC) :I removed that some time ago, because I thought it was about someone else. Someone didn't sign and I got confused. I already explained that, it's old stuff. And you don't have to justify yourself for the amount of time you can devote to a wiki, you are free to do anything you want IRL. ;-) Klow 21:28, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Other HECU troops Hey I found out the name for the medic and soldier in Adrian's squad. The name of the soldier beside Adrian's name is Benny (from the target name) and the Medic's name is Guido (from the target name). Malekron 16:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :O RLY? Cool! Where did you find that? Klow 16:08, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::I used the impulse 106/sv_cheats 1 at the beginning of Opfor and looked at the NPCs. Malekron 16:12, January 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know that thing. Klow 16:23, January 26, 2010 (UTC) And did you know that in the Op4 and BS that Gordon has an entity called monster_generic and also Rosenberg (when he is doing complex actions)? Malekron 00:54, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Portal on HL wiki? Just out of curiosity, why is all the stuff about Portal on the HL wiki? Doesn't it seem that Portal should have it's own wiki, or at least not have called this the Combine''over wiki? I don't think the Combine is in Portal.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Cut Off You Nose To Spider-Face'']]450 DO IT! 23:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well the Combine are a concept from Half-Life 2, yet we also have HL1 stuff on here so the name doesn't prove much as a point for anything. We cover the entire HL universe on this wiki, and Portal is an integral part of it. For some examples: Portal takes place in the HL universe which that alone makes it worth covering, Aperture Science is mentioned in EP2 and will probably be a large plot point in EP3, and in-game Portal may even make reference to the Combine controlled world of HL2 and for sure makes references to Black Mesa.--YabbaMyIcingTalk 02:22, January 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It's hard to find a good name that shows we cover all these games. We cannot call the wiki "Half-Life Half-Life 2 Portal Wiki"... Despite its name it covers the whole HL universe, and if you didn't know Portal was part of it, you might not have played Ep2 nor Portal, or didn't read much about it... Portal has some duplicate wikis on Wikia, but there's not much content and it's very poorly written/organized - so not worth it at all. If you want to contribute to a Portal wiki, the best place is right here, and we'd be glad to welcome you. Klow 10:13, January 28, 2010 (UTC) HL2 Beta? Any idea where I can find a working HL2 beta, that I can (somewhat) play through all the way? :No. Klow 09:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Early Robot Grunt Image The location looks like its in the Black Mesa Transit System. Malekron 01:54, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, or maybe a deathmatch map. Klow 01:58, January 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey also do you have any clue of what is the type of sniper rifle held by the HECU snipers? Malekron 02:16, January 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I just know it's a brush... Klow 11:03, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Edits Why did you undo my edits this time? --Crowbar 18:13, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Spelling If you go into the beta files, which i assume you have, go into bin, and there should be something called scenemanager.exe, in it click on odell. --Crowbar 16:59, January 31, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for that, I'll have a look. Good find, btw. I don't know everything about the Beta and find something new almost every day! Klow 17:07, January 31, 2010 (UTC) steam Well, me and my brother share an account, and for some unknown reason, I think it's KoopaDude. Really, don't ask me why, i have no idea. But I'm not on much. --Crowbar 00:04, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :Added you. Steam can be very useful to resolve misunderstandings, share date more efficiently or just break the ice. Klow 12:42, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Beta Would it be possible for you to tell me where you got the beta, my version is sorta corrupted... Thanks! --Crowbar 23:19, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :I never revealed that on the wiki, and I won't, sorry... I guess overtime people have customized things, and sometimes badly, so you might have neither the Anon nor the Russian. Klow 00:17, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Canonicty of Black Mesa How conjectural is the information from the mod Black Mesa? Should it be treated as correct and canon? --Bramblepath 17:51, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously, this is everything but canon. We'll see when Valve adopts it and sells it like for TF or DoD. Klow 18:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Haha, okay. I just wanted clarification. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Valve did start retailing it. It wouldn't be much of a credit to that fact that it was all volunteer work, though. ::I bet many of the BM devs will be hired by Valve, so it might be a win-win case in the end. Klow 19:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Combine's age Hey is there any approximation of how old the Combine is by Marc Laidlaw? Malekron 23:49, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Not that I know of. Klow 01:17, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Operation Black Mesa Ok, I'll upload the rest of the images following your style. I'm glad to see you liked them. Spockjedi 11:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :It's not a proper copy/paste yet, but at least it's complete! Klow 12:16, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Umm what? http://half-life.wikia.com/wiki/Black_Mesa,_and_epic_joke. I don't think they understand what a Wiki is. --Bramblepath 19:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Well, do you? You gave an external link linking back to the wiki instead of an internal link (and that didn't like to the related article), and you forgot to sign to boot! :-P Klow 17:40, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Heh, innocent mistakes. ;) What I meant was not really getting the "encyclopedia" basis for wikis. --Bramblepath 19:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah I got your point. I deleted that nonsense without reading beyond the first line. Operation Black Mesa Hey I've sent the OBM logo via PM on OBM forums. :Don't forget to sign, and thanks, I answered. Klow 00:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Rollerwand Scripts/weapon_rollerwand.txt :Don't forget to sign, and thanks, I'll have a look! Klow 00:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Mr Valve and (Op4 + Blueshift) and some HL1 beta Yeah Mr. Valve (including the Gearbox motion picture) was in the intro phase in previous versions, now it doesn't look like he is on it. Also I found a model linked to the Robot Grunt named rgib.mdl with the appearance of the cogwheel. Finally a soundfile linked to the Human Sargeant which features the chaingun firing, spinning up and slowing down, and apparently it could have been fired in bursts all of the sounds are in "hassault". Malekron 22:43, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, "hassault" is his sound folder. I'll create his article soon, when I'm content about the best title to choose. And "rgib.mdl" is obviously a Robot Grunt gib. Klow 00:42, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Undoing my work. Why was my article on Toxic Waste removed? It's more than just a reoccurring theme, it's a recurring physical hazard in both HL1 & 2, a product of Black Mesa (& probably the combine) yet it doesn't get an article while the "Xen Healing Pool" does despite having almost no information about it. Then there's the time when you removed the game entity information for monster_vortigaunt despite it already being in the trivia section. My mere comment on the Walker resembling Skitch was removed twice without reason. I'm sure there is more that was undone that is no longer viewable from my ip history. Why? :That Fast Walker comment was misplaced (most talk pages are just a complete mess where nobody cares about structure, signing, and revive conversations dead long ago), then I decided I don't really care. And nobody can remove stuff from your IP history. For the Vort, I never read the full article (it is still to clean up), so I didn't know about that. For the toxic waste, let's keep it as a redirect for now. Don't get all worked up about this, this is just a wiki, a hobby we are doing for free and that has no real consequences on anything. And bear in mind that as a user, I also make mistakes quite often, so I apologize for any bad move from me. Many admins say "I'm right, you're wrong" and block you if you answer, I never do that. Klow 10:49, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, ok, I was just wondering if I was doing something wrong.--The Dias 07:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Literary references "Raising the Bar" is often listed as an appearance on some articles. Would it alright to denote it as a book, to clarify that Raising the Bar isn't a game? --Bramblepath 20:32, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :What do you mean? Add something to the appearances? Klow 22:01, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::I mean, where Raising the Bar is listed as an appearance, would it be okay to add ? --Bramblepath 22:28, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::That would be kinda redundant, because it's obviously literary. If one wants to know what RtB is, just click the link. We list any official source, whether it is a game or not (the other non-game appearance I can think of is ApertureScience.com). If one day Valve releases another Rtb, we'll just put its name without any other mention. Wookieepedia for instance (I copied many layout stuff from there) doesn't mention what kind of source it is, while it can be a film, a book, a game, a comic, or a TV series episode. We need to have that section as simple as possible. Any other detail should be found after clicking the link. Klow 23:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::I suppose that makes sense. Thanks for clearing that up --Bramblepath 23:24, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::::No problem. At some point I thought about making a difference between appearing in RtB in a text or an image, but that just overcomplicate things. Klow 23:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Hiding weapons? Is there a console command that will sheath/hide the weapon? --Bramblepath 16:03, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Of course, I use it like systematically. Hiding the HUD is also good. It can be achieved in GoldSrc as well as Source. See here: . Klow 16:21, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Ah, okay. Thanks! --Bramblepath 16:37, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::"ai_disable" is often very useful but I was never able to find it in GoldSrc. I don't know if it even exists. Klow 16:39, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::I knew about the "notarget", however it doesn't seem to work on the HECU snipers. Does the "ai_disable" command disable standard "idle" animations? :::::Yeah, some entities like "func_turret" (the GoldSrc tanks, the HECU Sniper, etc. even the Xen Tree) do not care about notarget. "Ai_disable" mostly freezes the NPC in its current animation, but as I said, it doesn't work in GoldSrc. Klow 16:50, February 8, 2010 (UTC) halflife2.fgd It should be located in the root/bin --Crowbar 23:38, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, found it. Klow 23:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) My edit have been reverted. I want to know,why?I will accept that some of them ARE bad but some of'em were good.I think.I am requesting evidence for my bad edits.(What?Anyway..)Please answer - Bling1907